merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Camlann
The Battle of Camlann was a armed battle between Camelot and the Saxons occurring on the Plains of Camlann in the White Mountains. Camlann was chosen as the narrowest path to force Morgana army to retreat by Arthur despite them outnumbering his forces and was seen as a death trap. It resulted in numerous fatalities on both sides and a decisive Camelot victory due to the timely intervention of Merlin in his ultimate form of Emrys, however it resulted in the death of King Arthur by his former good friend and knight the traitorous Mordred who fulfilled his destiny to kill him and his Queen Guinevere assumed the Throne of Camelot as a result. The evil sorceress Morgana was also killed by her nemesis Merlin using Excalibur thus fulfilling the prophecy of her death at his hands. Important Figures 'Good' *Merlin Merlin is the main character of the show and is seen fighting as Dragoon the Great at the Battle of Camlann (The Darkest Hour Part Two) as shown in Morgana's vision. He later on defeats the Saxon forces in the battle after regaining his lost powers which were drained by the Gean Cannah which was sent by Morgana. Despite being earlier trapped in the Crystal Cave by her after journeying there with his friend Gwain and bidding him a fond farewell he entered the Cave to regain his powers, however he later on regenerated them after being revealed to be the personification of Magic on Earth by his deceased father Balinor. He then exists the cave transformed into his older yet ultimate form of Emrys and he journeyed to the battle. Arriving at the Plain he used his incredible powers to defeat both Aithusa and Morgana, however despite his efforts he is to late to reach Arthur who is fatally wounded by Mordred. He later on reveals his magic to Arthur and takes him to Avalon, along the way he finally kills Morgana with Arthurs sword Excalibur however he is too late to reach the Lake and a grateful Arthur dies. He is then told by the Great Dragon he is destined to watch over Arthur grave as an immortal and wait for him rise again which he does. *Arthur Pendragon Arthur is one of the main characters and is seen dying at the Battle of Camlann (Arthur's Bane) Arthur was wounded by Mordred and was rescued by Merlin who revealed his magic to a stunned Arthur. At first he felt betrayed by Merlin but gradually came to accept him after learning of everything he did for Camelot and repaired his friendship with him. Merlin took him to Avalon however too weak to continue and having been delayed by Morgana who was killed by Merlin, Arthur died after thanking Merlin for everything he did for him and was set adrift in the Lake of Avalon were he rests waiting to rise again and is watched over by a immortal Merlin. *Knights of Camelot The Knights of Camelot are seen defeated at the Battle of Camlann (The Darkest Hour Part Two, Arthur's Bane Part One) however thanks to Merlin intervention they defeat the Saxon forces. Gwaine is tortured by the Nathair serpent by Morgana and subsequently dies in his friend Percival hands, after Arthurs death at Mordred hands they then nobly pledge there allegiance to his widow Queen Guinevere ensuring here smooth inheritance of the throne. 'Bad' *Morgana Morgana is the leader of the Saxon forces and is seen in a vision defeated at the Battle of Camlann (The Darkest Hour Part Two). She later on drains Merlin of his magic however he regains it at the Crystal cave despite her trapping him in there and defeats her in the battle as she screams his name, she later on buries Mordred who was killed by Arthur after mortally wounding him with his sword which was forged in the White Dragon Aithusa's breath by her and swears revenge on her brother. After killing Sir Gwain she goes to face Arthur and incapacitates Merlin however, she is killed by Merlin in the forest with Excalibur bringing her evil reign of terror on Albion to a end. *Mordred Mordred is seen in a vision at the Battle of Camlann killing Arthur (Arthur's Bane Part One). Mordred later on became a trusted knight of Camelot and a good friend of Arthur however he betrayed Arthur after the death of his beloved the evil Kara at his hands and betrayed Merlin identity to Morgana and joined her. He later on become the highest ranking lieutenant in Morgana's army and chose 100 of there best warriors to invade the secret path at Camlann to out flank Arthur army. He managed to mortally wound Arthur with his sword which was blessed by the White Dragon Aithusa on Morgana's orders despite Merlin intervention at the battle however Arthur killed him in return,later near the shores of Avalon Arthur died. Mordred fulfilled his destiny to kill Arthur as predicted by The Great Dragon. He was later on buried by a heartbroken Morgana who swore to avenge him but after tracking Arthur down she was killed by Merlin using Arthur's sword Excalibur. *Saxons *Beroun The Saxons are seen fighting at the Battle of Camlann (The Darkest Hour Part Two, Arthur's Bane Part One) and are seen as possessing an army of 50.000 men meaning they outnumbered Camelot knights 5 to 1, they were originally winning the battle but later on were defeated by a all powerful Merlin and lose the Battle to the Knight's of Camelot. Gallery In the visions: Mordred promo.jpg Arthur vs Mordred.gif 501_Camlann.jpg battle in visions.jpg Emrys.gif Emrys001.png Morgana pleading with Emrys s04e01.png In the Battle: gwaine in war.jpg the war.jpg Camlann_aftermath_war.png Emrys Colin Morgan-1.png Camlann battle2.PNG arthur kills mordred2.jpg emrys finds arthur.jpg Emrys at camlann.png Battle 12.png Battle 11.png Battle 10.png Battle 9.png Battle 8.png|Gwen kills a Saxon who breaks in to tents Battle 7.png Battle 6.png Battle 5.png|Aithusa Battle 4.png Battle 3.png Battle 2.png Battle 1.png fire war.png Video Gallery See also *Balinor *Merlin *Arthur Pendragon *Knights of Camelot *Morgana Pendragon *Mordred *Kilgharrah *Aithusa External links *Battle of Camlann on Wikipedia Category:Battles Category:Series 5 Battles